


A Fire at Midnight

by UnitedStatesofPan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedStatesofPan/pseuds/UnitedStatesofPan
Summary: Lothlan Tigersfang is the queen of the Shapeshifters. But, she had to be a princess first.Rebellious and young, she would play with the humans. There she met a human boy with flaming red hair. They became inseperable.Until maybe teenage years. Of course they still saw eachother whenever possible...And then, in their adult years, they continued to meet when the stars were high... Until he stopped coming... and Lothlan stopped waiting.Lothlan then only focused on protecting her kingdom. Until she was dragged into another humdrum.(This is by PAN not my cousin who wrote the terrible one.)





	1. Chapter 1

**I. introduction**   **i**

* * *

Love is beautiful. Love is gold. Love is to love someone until they grow old. Yet love is loss, and love is to lose. And if you have lost, you will be more than bruised.   


**II. Introduction ii**  


* * *

The queen is hurt. They all know she's hurt. They know she had found something that made her smile, something that made her happy. But that was taken from the queen and now that sadness festers under the walls of her skin. The queen pretends to be happy as she beams at her people. And the know that she still feels for him deep in her beating heart. They know she still feels that she loves him still. They know that she wanted to go find him... They know his scent still lingers in her nose.

  


**III. Introduction iii**  


* * *

Lothlan knows that she herself is sad. She knows she is lonely. She wished she had at least invited him to bed before he disappeared. Lothlan is not broken. Though she knew she had tarried with her feelings. She had a desire for him to be by her side. She craved the warm embraces he used to give her when they laughed or cried. She missed the way they used to make mischief around the different worlds. She missed the way that they would make fun of dumb women with flouncy dresses and they especially made fun of her mother. Her damned mother who wanted her to make peace with another kingdom by marrying a prince.

  **IV. Introduction iv**

* * *

****

He didn't remember much, but he remembered the face of a woman. It was blurred, but in his dreams he saw eyes as orange as the sunset and hair as jet black as ink. And teeth, sharper than normal people's. Then, he would always wake up as she opened her mouth to speak...


	2. Her Medallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy lmao

Thirteen year old Lothlan sat in her bedchambers, bored and ready for something new. Her mother was at a ball, which she did not opt to go to, and when she tryed to convince her dad to allow her to sit in on his council meeting, he kindly smiled and said, "One day you will my tiger..." 

Lothlan sighed to herself, one hand running through her jet black hair as an unread book laid on her bed. Lothlan blinked at it, realizing she had been staring off into space. The princess shook her head. Pushing off of her bed, the girl formed a plan. She would go out of the castle, and explore the woods. Lothlan kept on her blue tunic that was embroidered with gold patterns. She had a leather belt, with a knife in a sheath at her hip. Unlike her mother, who was quite a lady, though she was a Shapeshifter, Lothlan was trained to be a warrior. And that she was. 

Lothlan kept on her beige pants and strolled over to the window. Pushing it open, the adventurous thirteen year old took a leap of faith, and at the last minute, changing her form into an owl. Lothlan glided over the springy ground, her feathers ruffling in the wind. Excitement sparked in the little owl's chest. As soon as she was far enough into the woods, she morphed into her normal, human form. Lothlan grinned, that had been her first time flying... she had never been allowed to fly alone...

Lothlan blinked her sunset orange eyes as she searched for something to entertain herself with. Lothlan walked around the woods, not bothering to change her form as she absorbed her surroundings with wonder. Lothlan made her way to the middle of the woods. Everything was so... peaceful and tranquil. "Wow..." breathed the young princess. 

Lothlan then heard voices. Being a curious child, Lothlan followed the voices. Two males were speaking in low voices. "Yes... let's go we've done all we could. We'll come back and talk to his daughter about the offer later," said the first man. The other man was shorter, and a mouse. "Of course, I think she's a worthy candidate for us to train," he said. Then, the two exited through a portal. Following suite, Lothlan followed. 

Lothlan remembered,  _If you think of the place you want to go the portal will take you there_. Of course Lothlan had fallen asleep during the rest of that lesson, but she remembered that. She thought of a nice place, something nice... something that had people who would like her there. Lothlan squeezed her eyes shut as she was dropped on her rump. 

Standing up immediately, Lothlan opened her eyes. "Hey, Isa, check this out!" exclaimed someone, whose voice was connected to the sound of running footsteps. "Yes Lea, it's a girl. I've seen one before," sighed the boy named Isa. Lothlan looked at them. She opened her mouth to speak, but the redhead beat her to it, "Who are you?" 

Lothlan looked at him, "I am Princess Lothlan, of the Shapeshifters." The boy called Isa raised a brow, "A little far from home I see." Lothlan shrugged. "So what's a princess like you doing away from home?" asked the boy named Lea. "I opted not to go to my mom's stupid ball and my father says I'm too young to go to the council, so I snuck out and followed some strangers through what I assume to be a portal," elaborated Lothlan. "Interesting," said Isa, "My name is Isa and he is Lea." 

Lothlan offered out her hand for them to shake. Isa took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," said Lothlan, smiling. "Woah, your teeth are sharp," said Lea. "Yeah, it's a trademark of the Shapeshifters, don't you pay attention when people tell you things?" asked Isa, though Lothlan could see his amusement. Lea folded his arms, "Whatever."

"Let's go get ice cream," Lea suggested. "Perfect, then we can show Princess Lothlan around," said Isa. "Oh please, it's just Lothlan. I do not need to be a princess right now," chuckled Lothlan. Isa nodded, "Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Lea whistled, "Hey you two lovebirds, come on, I'm hungry!" Lothlan growled, "We're not lovebirds!" Lea snorted, "Sure. Though I'm pretty sure I'm third wheeling."

Lothlan bared her needle sharp teeth. "Let's just go," said Isa. Lothlan nodded, closing her lips around her teeth.

Soon, the three preteens made their way to the ice cream stand. They got ice cream, Lea and Isa getting sea salt, and Lothlan, she got vanilla, plain and simple. "Why do you wear a male tunic?" queried Lea. "Because I hate frilly dresses," replied Lothlan, continuing to eat the vanilla flavored treat. "That's cool," said Isa coolly. "Anyway, how old are you?" asked Lea. "Thirteen," said Lothlan. "Looks like we're the same age," said Isa. "But she's two years too short," teased Lea. "Yeah, and I'm twelve years more mature," retorted Lothlan. 

"Nah, you'll flip out if I stain your tunic," Lea said, folding his arms with a smirk. Lothlan stuck out her tongue at Lea. "Oh come on princess don't deny-" Lea was cut off by a smaller than normal, but still strong, snow leopard pouncing on him, front paws on his chest and haunches on his stomach. Lothlan, in her snow leopard form, leaned down to his ear. "Go ahead, call me princess one more time," snarled Lothlan. Lea raised his hands in defeat and Lothlan stepped off of him and morphed back into her human form. 

Isa clapped, "Wow. That was an impressive shift." Lothlan bowed. She was happy and free in this place. Plus, she had friends. She then offered her hand to a still breathless Lea. He took it and stood up. "Thanks..." he said, still a bit winded. Lothlan sent him a smug grin. Lea rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"Anyway Lothlan, shouldn't you be returning home?" asked Isa. Lothlan sighed, "As much as I love my dad, I hate my mom. And she'll be the one to punish me..." Isa nodded, "That's reasonable." 

Lothlan continued to hang out with the two boys, flaunting her shapeshifting tricks and making jokes. Of course Lea would tease them, but it was all in good humor. Until sundown.

Lothlan padded back to where the portal had been and immediately, Meldaun, the head magician in her kingdom, opened a portal and stumbled out. "Ooohh young master your mother is in a mighty rage!" he said. "I think that's probable," sighed Lothlan, looking back at her two escorts, and friends, with a bitter grin. "Looks like I'll be leaving," she said as she followed Meldaun into the portal. 

 

As she was scolded by her mother, Lothlan shoved her hands in her pockets. In one she felt a cool metal touch her fingertips. While her mother ranted, Lothlan picked up the metal object. A medallion gleamed in her hand. It had been the one she had eyed when she was hanging out with Lea and Isa. Her hand dove into her pocket again and pulled out a note. 'Ha. Now you owe me.' -Lea. Lothlan broke into a madwoman's grin as she was sent to her chambers. But she went to her chambers with a grin, and a light heart. It was a gift from her new friend. A medallion.

 

**Her Medallion.**


	3. I'm Allowed To Swear Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYY LMAO

Lothlan Tigersfang was now sixteen and beautiful. Her inky black hair now reached to her chest, and her chest was full and feminine. Lothlan had grown out of her thirteen year old body and that was a fact. She wore a medallion around her neck. The medallion given to her by Lea when they were thirteen.

Lothlan strode out of her castle, now allowed out alone. As a fully trained Shifter, she could defend herself. Smiling at the newly stationed portal guards, she snapped her fingers, silently ordering them to open her gate. The guards obliged and the crown princess charged through the blinding lights. Excitement struck her once again, every time she pounced through that portal.

Expecting to fall on her feet, Lothlan braced herself. Instead, falling into a pair of arms. "Princess! I've been waiting for you!" chuckled a teasing voice. "Lea! Put me down!" yelped Lothlan. "Aww, but you're a princess, and I want to marry you so I can be a king," whined Lea. "You are so damn nasty," snarled Lothlan. "That's mean! Isa! She said I'm nasty!" he yelled. "She isn't wrong," replied Isa. "Ha, Isa agrees with me!" the smug Shifter taunted. Quickly, Lothlan's booted feet hit the ground. As soon as they did, Lothlan shifted into a mountain lion and pounced on Lea, both of them rolling across the ground, Lea laughing and Lothlan doing an animalistic version of a laugh.

Lothlan pinned Lea down, shifting into her human form. She had her hands on his shoulders and her feet on either sides of his own legs. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I gotcha," said Lothlan, a grin splitting across her face. Lea grinned back. Their game was interrupted by Isa clearing his voice. Lothlan rolled off of Lea laughing. "You're getting stronger every day," commented Isa. Lothlan nodded at Isa. "Thanks Isa!" she exclaimed.

Lothlan walked between Lea and Isa, talking. Lea had gotten taller. The three went to get ice cream once again. "Are you going to try sea salt this time?" asked Lea. "Ha, you wish, I'm getting vanilla, per usual," said Lothlan, pulling back her lips in a grin, flaunting her pointed teeth. "Aw c'mon princess, try something new," pouted Lea. Lothlan snorted, "Like you would." Lea shrugged, "I just like sea salt." Isa looked back and forth between Lea and Lothlan. "And I just like vanilla," replied Lothlan.

"Okay, if I try vanilla, then you have to kiss me, if you try sea salt then I'll back off," said Lea, folding his arms. "Hand me the sea salt," yelped Lothlan, eyes as wide as saucers. Lea chuckled, "I always win princess." Lothlan stuck out her tongue as Lea paid for the ice cream. Lothlan took it from him with an annoyed face. Lothlan dragged her tongue along the ice cream slowly, smugly, and victoriously. It wasn't that bad... it tasted sweet, but salty at the same time. "Not bad," she admitted.

Lea smirked, "Duh." He took a large bite out of his own as Isa at his while smiling at the pair. "Lea you're such an ass," muttered Lothlan. "Woah hey! That doesn't sound very princess like!" Lea exclaimed. "Oh shut up Lea..." Lothlan said, landing a light punch on his shoulder. "I'm wounded," said Lea flatly. 

"C'mon Isa, let's dump hair for brains and check out the markets," said the princess. Isa chuckled. "That's cold Lothlan," huffed Lea. Lothlan shrugged, beginning to turn away from him. But what caught Lea's eye was the glint of the medallion. "You still have that rusty old thing?" he asked. "Yes, I do," said Lothlan with a glint in her eyes. 

**Lea's P.O.V.**

Lothlan had filled out... even though they'd been meeting up frequently over the years, there was something about the way she dragged her tongue along the ice cream that sent a jolt down his spine. Lea had never taken the time to look at Lothlan. Her full chest, her shiny jet black hair, her slender body, and her determined sunset orange eyes. And finally that mouth... throwing comments and insults at him... but he never could find himself to actually be offended those words. She was a woman now... 

**Regular P.O.V.**

Lothlan continued chatting with Isa, sent a look back at Lea. She broke away from Isa and fell back with Lea. "Hey, hair for brains, are you there?" she asked. Lea jumped, making Lothlan giggle. Lothlan tucked some crow black hair behind her ear as she laughed. "C'mon Lea, you always brag about being the toughest," Lothlan teased.

Lea turned the same shade of his hair in embarrassment as she poked his shoulder. "Gods Lea... you must be dying," she scoffed gently. 

"I'm just thinking of when you called me an ass," said Lea. Lothlan chuckled, "Oh Lea, I'm almost queen." Lea raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

 

**"I can swear now."**


	4. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AyYyY LmAo

Now twenty-one, Lothlan was crowned queen. Lothlan, finished with a long and straining meeting, went to meet Lea and Isa. Slipping through the portal, she landed on her own two feet. As soon as she got there, strong, warm, arms were flung around her and there was now a wet spot on her cloak. Her redheaded friend was crying. Lothlan ran a hand through his hair, "Sh... tell me what's wrong..." 

He looked back up at her, "Isa... the Heartless..." Lothlan's eyes widened, "You can't be serious..." Lea shook his head, tears still falling from his emerald orbs. Lothlan felt the world spin around her. One of her best friends... killed for his heart by the Heartless. "Lea... please say that this is one of you damned pranks," said Lothlan through her teeth. Lea dried his tears and shook his head. "He's... gone... but he left this for you..." said Lea, handing her a sealed letter.

Though both people were sad at this moment, Lothlan couldn't help but say, "I can't believe you didn't try to read it..." Lea shrugged, "Isa left it for you..." Lothlan nodded, opening the letter.

_Dearest Lothlan,_

_I hope you don't have to read this letter any time soon... but if you do... just be there for Lea. If I'm not there then you are the closest person to him. He's very... open around you, and I admire that. So please, take care of him. We both know that he's a mess... I hope you're at least the queen by now. I hope to see you in the next life. Stay strong Lothlan. Be a queen._

_-Isa_

Tears formed in the young queen's eyes. But she quickly brushed them away. "He... told me to stay strong," said Lothlan, summarizing the letter. Lea nodded, "Sounds like him..." Lothlan took a good look at Lea. His bright green eyes were duller. Lothlan, unconciously, entwined her fingers with his and used the other hand to turn his face towards her.

And in the moment, Lothlan pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Sure, it was a Shapeshifter thing, but she was closer to Lea than anybody else. Her father was dead, and her mother was old and bossy, and not allowed to be her authority. "I'm sorry..." whispered the Shapeshifter. Lothlan opened her sunset colored eyes. Lea had a surprised look on his face. Lothlan then removed her forehead from his and said: "When I was a girl... my father told me a story. He had a friend, who was like his brother. Called a brother in arms. They fought side by side on the battlefield. One day, his friend and him were fighting... my father rose from the battle, triumphant and proud, but when he tried to rouse his friend, he did not rise... He was already gone. My father went to their third friend and did what I just did... It is a symbol of sorrow, unity, and..." she trailed off.

"And what?" asked Lea. "And love..." finished ravenette. "Like, platonic?" replied the fiery redhead. "Yeah," said Lothlan. "I... should have been here. My power could have helped you..." sighed the queen. Lea, his hand still entwined with Lothlan's, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Lothlan turned to him, blinking in surprise. Eyes fixed on the male next to her. She had never really taken the time to admire how handsome he was. She had always known he wasn't bad looking. But here, in the light of the setting sun, she realized just how handsome her friend actually was. "Lea?" she breathed, barely a whisper. 

He looked at her with soft forest green eyes. "I... I'm here for you... when you need me," she murmured, releasing his hand. He nodded, drawing her close to him in a caring embrace. Lothlan didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, closing her eyes as she melted into his tender embrace. "Gods... I'll miss him so much..." whispered Lothlan. Lea pulled away, and then his eyes were drawn to the medallion around Lothlan's neck. The male took the medallion in his fingers and looked back up at her. "You still have it..." he murmured.

Lothlan looked down at the medallion. "Yes... I do... And I cherish it with every inch of my being," said the queen. Lothlan sighed as he released it. The familiar weight against her made her feel a slight feeling of comfort. Lea gave her a small, sad smile. 

"Lea... I have to go... but at least know... I will be back tomorrow. And the next day, and the next," said Lothlan, "I will wait for you." 

~Timeskip~

Lothlan had been coming every day. And today was no different. The raven haired queen stood, waiting for the handsome redhead. Yawning, she waited for Lea. But... it had been a while.

~another skip~

It had been months, almost a year. They had been meeting until they were twenty four. Until he stopped showing up... And it had almoat been a year. He still never came. And torn to pieces, Lothlan stopped waiting for him... She had stopped waiting for him at week three. And now she focused on her people. 

Lothlan sighed from her balcony, her hand wrapped around the medallion he had given her when they were merely children. "Lea... I want you to know, every day I miss you. I want you to know that I love you. I wish I had told you sooner. And I went around town asking where you went. They said you died. So... when I die, I'll kill you again... I still love you. Bitch... dying on me like that," she murmured. 

Lothlan turned around to the sound of running. "You have a visitor Queen Lothlan," panted one of the guards. Lothlan nodded, "I will see to them myself."

Sweeping through the halls, Lothlan made her way to where her guests were waiting. A duck, a dog, and a boy. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Lothlan. "I'm Sora, I'm here on behalf of Yen Sid. He wanted to see if Her Majesty would now be interested in... training to wield a Keyblade," said Sora. Lothlan's gaze was unwavering, and with Lea in her mind she said. "I accept." For she was a...

**Queen.**


End file.
